1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave irradiation tool configured to irradiate an electromagnetic wave to a microorganism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diseases, in which microorganisms such as bacteria or virus invades the human body from skin, mucous membrane, or body fluid of the human body so as to bring symptoms such as pyrexia, vomiting, and multiple organ failure in the human body, are known. Generally, these diseases are referred as “infectious diseases”. As the microorganisms (causative agents) causing the infectious diseases, genus staphylococcus, genus streptococcus, family neisseria, genus pseudomonas, genus legionella, genus brucella, genus bordetella, genus haemophilus, genus campylobacter, genus spirillum, family intestinal bacteria, vibrio, genus bacillus, lactobacillus, listeria and E. rhusiopathiae, obligate anaerobe, genus corynebacterium, acid-fast bacterium, genus mycobacterium, genus actinomyces and nocardia, spirochaeta, rickettsia, chlamydia, etc. are known. These microorganisms break physical barrier lying in skin, mucous membrane, or body fluid, and invade in a biological host, and parasite to a tissue of the host. Because the microorganisms, being parasitic on the host, actively repeat multiplications, while producing toxins, an attack of toxin-induced inflammatory disease, which is developed by toxins produced in the living body, an attack of exudative inflammatory disease, which is developed by a rapid multiplication of the microorganisms in the infected site, and an attack of productive inflammatory disease, which is developed by sequential multiplications of the microorganisms at the target organ having an affinity with the microorganisms, etc. are found in the host.
For example, “helicobacter pylori” as shown in FIG. 14 is bacteria (causative agent) always existing on a mucous membrane of stomach of an animal. The “helicobacter pylori” is generally called as pylori bacteria, and the pylori bacteria produces an enzyme called urease in stomach so as to decompose urea into ammonia. When the generated ammonia is neutralized with a mucous membrane of stomach, the pylori bacteria lives stationary in stomach so as to establish a parasite state. As pylori bacteria continue multiplications in stomach, ammonia is produced excessively so as to cause damage of mucous membrane of stomach and excessive secretion of gastric acid, or alternatively to produce origins of gastric ulcer and gastric cancer, etc. It is said that malignant lymphoma growing in stomach is associated with bacteria such as pylori bacteria, in addition to Epstein-Barr (EB) viruses.
As counter-measures to medical treatment of the infectious disease, a methodology configured to prevent cell division of microorganisms by administering drugs to biological body so as to sterilize the microorganisms, which are parasitic on the biological body. For example, a chemotherapy configured to administer chemotherapy agent into living body, a serum therapy configured to inject immune serum into living body, and a vaccine therapy configured to inject vaccine such as antibiotics into living body, etc. are known.
There are microorganisms, to which effective treatment methods of the infectious disease due to the microorganisms are not found. For example, in July, 2002, a man of 69 years old has pricked his hand with a hook in the middle of fishing by mistake in Massachusetts, U.S.A., and bacteria called as “flesh-eating bacteria” were invaded to his body from a wound. Later, according to the Mainichi Shimbun newspaper of Aug. 10, 2002, this man noticed swelling of a finger at site where pricked with the hook two weeks after he had pricked his hand with the hook, the swelling of the finger has stretched over the whole arm in several hours, and is diagnosed as “necrotizing fasciitis” at a hospital. The doctor cut the finger, the hand, and the arm of the man in sequence in order to block the progress of a symptom, but the man has died by the infection one month later. In particular, the microorganism with which the man has been infected is a bacteria referred as “photobacterium damsela”, with which the progress of the disease is extremely rapid among bacteria referred as “flesh-eating bacteria”.
However, there is a problem in that a normal tissue of the host is damaged by drugs, which are administered so as to block the multiplication of the microorganisms for the counter-measure of the medical treatment of the infectious disease such as chemotherapy, serum therapy, or vaccine therapy, which are already discussed above. For example, in the case of above mentioned pylori bacteria, the sanitization in stomach is conducted by administering antimicrobial agent, which is mainly implemented by antibiotics. There is a problem of side effects such as diarrhea, hepatopathy, a renal insufficiency, because the antimicrobial agent acts on the normal tissue of the human body to which the antimicrobial agent is administered. There is another problem in which a new antimicrobial resistance appears against the antimicrobial agent.
Because the multiplication rate of microorganisms is extremely high, there is a case in which an appropriate medical treatment cannot suppress the multiplication rate for the infectious disease, which is induced by the microorganism and to which an effective medical treatment method is not established. Therefore, there are many cases that it is too late when an infectee noticed the symptom. For example, as for the infectious disease by “photobacterium damsela”, when an infectee noticed the symptom such as swelling or pyrexia, the counter-measure of chemotherapy administering drugs were hardly effective, and there was no means to prevent effectively the multiplication of the microorganisms, which induce the symptom.
In view of these situations, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic wave irradiation tool configured to destroy microorganisms such as bacteria or virus, by selectively exciting the microorganisms, without giving an effect to biological body.